


~A Magical Advanture (Book 1)~

by Aisya_02



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BbbxHP, Crossover, Elementals, Elements, Fandom, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Isekai, Portal - Freeform, boboiboy - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisya_02/pseuds/Aisya_02
Summary: From the start is just a copy from the real book (Harry Potter and the Philosopher stone by J.K Rowling) with a bonus Boboiboy.  But later on, it will be Boboiboy's side and will be different from the original book.  I recommended you if you never read/watched Harry Potter to read/watch it before/after reading this book.(I also published this book on Wattpad, my account is @08melatiTB there!)
Kudos: 2





	~A Magical Advanture (Book 1)~

**Author's Note:**

> From the start is just a copy from the real book (Harry Potter and the Philosopher stone by J.K Rowling) with a bonus Boboiboy. But later on, it will be Boboiboy's side and will be different from the original book. I recommended you if you never read/watched Harry Potter to read/watch it before/after reading this book.
> 
> (I also published this book on Wattpad, my account is @08melatiTB there!)

Boboiboy goes to Harry Potter dimension and start learning magic as well with him on Hogwarts. He will be back and fighting with TAPOPS again, but he shocked the other as he using his skills on magic.


End file.
